In the packaging of integrated circuits, device dies are bonded onto package components such as package substrates in a package substrate strip. The package substrates include metal connections that are used to route electrical signals between opposite sides of the respective package substrates. The dies may be bonded onto one side of a package substrate strip using flip chip bonding, and a reflow is performed to melt the solder balls that interconnect the dies and the package substrates.
After the bonding of the device dies onto the package substrate strip, a molding compound is molded onto the device dies and the package substrate strip. The package substrate strip is then sawed apart into a plurality of packages. Although the molding materials are generally moisture proof, the moisture may still penetrate into the resulting packages.